Como Diamantes en el Cielo
by Miko Fleur
Summary: ¿Cuál sería la última persona con la que estarías? Para ella eso está más que claro: Su arrogante y egocéntrico vecino. Pero una vez cruzada la línea que divide el amor del odio ¿Podrá volver a mantener distancia?. Lemon
1. Chapter 1

**(N/A) Sailor moon y cia. le perternesen a Naoko Takeuchi. La historia es mía.**

**Prologo**

¿Cuál sería la última persona con la que estarías?

Para ella eso está más que claro: Su arrogante y egocéntrico vecino.

Pero una vez cruzada la línea que divide el amor del odio

¿Podrá volver a mantener distancia?

.

**Como Diamantes en el Cielo**

.

**Capítulo I**

_**New York, . 27 de Junio 2007**_

Caminaba tranquilamente de regreso a su casa, mientras el crepúsculo le regalaba una docena de colores vivos y relucientes que llenaban sus ojos de existía belleza.

Corrió su larga cabellera lacia sobre su hombro derecho, así la suave brisa refrescara su cuello. Aquel día el sol había decidido azotar a la ciudad con un calor sofocante. Afortunadamente ella había salido con un vestido negro con flores blancas de una tela sumamente ligera que acariciaba su juvenil cuerpo.

Solo le faltaba media cuadra para llegar a su casa, cuando vio aquel costoso automóvil negro estacionar en la vereda de la casa vecina.

¡Qué suerte la suya! Lo único que rogaba en todo el día era no ver a ese idiota. Pero su suerte era otra y no podía hacer nada para cambiarla. Para su desgracia rutinaria, su casa estaba al lado que la de él.

Él se quitó las gafas de sol que llevaba y sonrío al ver como aquella joven de veintitrés años caminaba sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada, observando cualquier cosas menos a él. Arrogantemente, subió a la vereda para colocarse en el medio, siendo un obstáculo. La muchacha quien miraba "distraída" los jardines de sus vecinos, volvió la mirada a su camino para encontrar aquellos obres azules altaneros y media sonrisa orgullosa. Intento ir por el lado izquierdo, pero como una sombra él se movió al mismo tiempo. Trato con el derecho y el resultado fue el mismo. Lo miro molesta mientras él mantenía la misma expresión soberbia.

- ¿No encontraste a nadie más para molestar, Darién?- consulto la joven ya harta de su jueguito.

- Esta muy iracunda hoy, pequeña- opino sin borrar su sonrisa.

Lo empujo un poco para darse paso, ocasionando que su cabello se deslizara hacia su espalda nuevamente, y seguir con su camino a casa.

.

Entro a su loft del segundo piso, dejo los zapatos planos cerca de la puerta y camino descalza por el oscuro lugar hasta que llego al interruptor. Hacía tres años que vivía en Manhattan, desde que decidió dejar la tranquilidad de su vida en Newport para estudiar y trabajar.

Estudiaba artes en la prestigiosa _School of Visual Arts_ y aunque los instrumentos eran algo caros para una muchacha de su clase social, era su vocación. Además, le quedaba poco tiempo para recibirse. En lo laboral, trabajaba en una Bar nocturno que era muy visitado por gente joven. No le pagaban una fortuna pero alcanzaba para la luz, agua, gas, y otros miles de gastos del hogar.

El apartamento se encontraba en el hermoso pero muy costoso barrio de SoHo y pertenecía a su rica madrina, quien en esos momentos residía en Lyon. Esa era la razón por la cual no pagaba alquiler y estaba ubicada en una zona de clase alta donde todo estaba a su alcance fácilmente. Pero incluía desafortunadamente al imbécil que tenia de vecino.

Se preparó un té, subió a su habitación con la intención de cambiarse para ir a trabajar. Debía entrar en una hora, así que se dispuso a prepararse. Camino hacia su ropero que abarcaba toda una pared y deslizo las puertas para observar su ropa. Saco de un cajón una pollera de jeans gris ya que hacía mucho calor para estar de pantalón, una blusa romántica blanca de cuello en "u" con un pequeño escote en el medio que se podía cerrar gracias a tres botones, unas zapatillas simples de color negro. Cepillo su largo cabello dorado para evitar cualquier nudo y se maquillo un poco. Tomo un bolso de color negro que se encontraba en una silla cercana y metió en el todo lo que creía necesario.

.

Abrió la puerta del local para ver cómo había poca gente dentro de él. Saludo a su mejor amiga y compañera Lita con una perlada sonrisa y fue directo hacia una puerta que estaba detrás de la barra de tragos. Saludo amablemente a los cocineros y fue hacia el baño de mujeres para guardar en su casillero su cartera. Una vez que regreso a la parte delantera, comenzó a atender las mesas que se ocupaban.

* * *

Darién se encontraba en su loft, feliz de haber culminado un nuevo día de trabajo. Su padre recargaba todo sobre su espalda ya que era hijo único, y por lo tanto, heredero absoluto de tu vasto imperio. Cuando había comenzado a trabajar a su lado, su madre le había dicho que solo sería así al principio, pero después de seis años descubrió que solo era una mentira piadosa.

Fue al refrigerador y saco una lata de cerveza rubia. Sin molestarse en servir en un vaso, tomo de la misma mientras caminaba desganado hacia la sala de estar para ver un poco de televisión.

Reflexionó su día. El viejo Shields le había estado mandando indirectas desde hacía una semana, pero ese mismo día le había confesado que deseaba que sentara cabeza de una vez por todas ya que tenía veintisiete años, y sabía cuál era su elegida. Rei. La audaz abogada de su padre era apenas dos años menor que él, pero parecía una fiera indómita cuando se trataba de ganar. Realmente eran muy parecidos en carácter y físico, al punto que podrían confundirlos por hermanos. El cabello tan ébano como él, atractivos obres azules, rostro aristocrático, piel de un suave tono dorado, cuerpo que cualquier mujer envidiaría y provenía de una de las mejores familias, amiga de la suya. En simples palabras, perfecta.

No le molestaba demasiado aquel atrevimiento ya que en su vida personal no había ninguna mujer en serio, solo una seguidilla de mujeres para calentar su alcoba cada noche que el deseara compañía. Algo en los ojos desafiantes de Rei le decía que sería espectacular en la cama.

* * *

Una vez que termino de atender a todas sus mesas, se reunió con Lita quien aguardaba en la barra. Desde ese lugar podrían conversar y estar atentas de los clientes.

- ¿Cómo estuvo tu día, Serena?- consulto mientras daba un trago a su fresca limonada.

- Tranquilo- le sonrío encogiéndose de hombros mientras recibía su vaso del cantinero- Gracias Andrew.

El joven de cabellera rubia y ojos de brillante verde le sonrió para continuar con la elaboración de otros tragos que tenía aún pendiente. Las jóvenes conversaron por unos minutos hasta que debieron volver a sus puestos.

Una vez que se cumplió la hora de cerrar, acomodaron el lugar y esperaron a que Andrew fuera por sus cosas, los demás empleados ya se habían retirado cinco minutos antes.

Se reunieron en la puerta, ambas le preguntaron por su notable cansancio y Andrew les respondió que dos días tendría el examen final de una de las materias de su carrera, arquitectura. Lita le recomendó que tomara más té verde, que era un poderoso antioxidante. Serena rió ya que su amiga tenía ese tipo de remedios caseros ya que su familia tenía una importante botánica y ella había aprendido el uso de hierbas e infusiones por su madre. De alguna manera, también le servía para su carrera de cheff.

Cuando llegaron al apartamento de Serena que era la primera en abandonarlos en el circuito, se despidieron y la rubia no perdió tiempo en entrar a su hogar velozmente. Como aquel era día de semana, trabajaban únicamente hasta la una de la mañana. Sin embargo durante los viernes, sábados y domingos solía hacerlo hasta las seis.

Camino por su cocina y se preparó un sándwich liviano para partir a su habitación cansada. Prendió las luces pero no pudo evitar tirar una silla y provocar un fuerte ruido.

.

Se encontraba apreciando la ciudad desde la escalera de emergencia, cuando escucho un ruido extraño que provenía del piso de arriba. Sin pensarlo, comenzó a subir por la escalera hasta llegar al piso superior. Enfoco la vista en la silueta de la joven que se quitaba la blusa mangas cortas dejándola caer al suelo sin importarle que se ensuciara. Luego se quitó la pollera para caminar despreocupadamente de un lado a otro en ropa interior.

Sonrío ante el hermoso cuerpo que desfilaba solo para sus ojos. No hacía falta observarle en ropa interior para saber que tenía un cuerpo de lo más deseable, pero de esta manera podía apreciar a la perfección aquellos pechos medianos siendo encerrados en aquel sostén blanco o su redondo trasero perfecto seguido de sus largas y torneadas piernas.

Recordaba que cuando había llegado al barrio, le había encantado ese hermoso rostro femenino y juvenil. Aquel día, la había admirado desde la ventana de su hogar. No pudo apartar su vista de sus piernas gracias a que llevaba una pollera con una camisa blanca que llevaba tres botones desprendidos mientras guiaba a los de la mudanza que llevaban pocas cosas en el camión. Todo el mundo hablaba de su amabilidad y dulzura. Pero el disfrutaba ver como sus obres celestes contenían las ganas de soltar mil maldiciones contra él. Además, sabía que no le caía bien.

De repente, la joven se dio vuelta y descubrió su mirada fija en ella. Se quedó paralizada por unos segundos para luego dirigirse hacia un costado para esconderse de su escrutinio. Riéndose por lo bajo, Darién decidió retirarse hacia su loft donde lo esperaba su cama para continuar durmiendo.

Serena se encontraba apoyada entra la pared, al lado de la ventana, respiraba agitadamente mientras sus mejillas estaban furiosamente sonrojadas. La mirada de ese hombre había sido demasiado intensa, haciéndola sentir fuego en su cuerpo. Cuando por fin encontró el camisón de color negro, se lo coloco y cerró las cortinas sin ni siquiera mirar si aún estaba. ¿Qué mierda hacia allí Darién?

* * *

_**28 Junio 2007**_

Se cercioro de no olvidarse nada, tomo su gran bolso donde llevaba sus pinceles, lápices y otros materiales transportables. Tomo sus llaves, dio un último vistazo y se fue.

Bajo unas pequeñas escaleras de la entrada del apartamento, muy parecido al de Carrie en _Sex and the city_, y comenzó a caminar para ver que Darién se encontraba al lado de su automóvil vestido con su característico traje impecable para ir a su empresa. En cuanto cruzaron miradas, ella se sonrojo recordando lo de la noche anterior.

- Hola pequeña- la saludo con esa expresión entre arrogante y galante cotidiana- Me hiciste asustar anoche. Creí que alguien había entrado a robar con el ruido que venía de tu loft. ¿No quieres que te acerque a tu universidad?

- No, gracias- respondió sin mirarlo hasta que, como el día anterior, le tapara el camino.

Esa mañana sentía que no era igual que las anteriores. Él lo único que buscaba siempre era tratar de sacarla de sus casillas, cosa que nunca había logrado de manera verbal. Pero ese día la miraba de la misma manera que la noche anterior, sus obres eran más penetrantes de lo normal. Aquello la ponía nerviosa y lo único que tenia deseos era de huir.

- Debo irme, Darién- informo soltando un suspiro, apartando la mirada de él.

- Muy bien- respondió con su rostro tan serio como de costumbre.

Para su asombro, le dejo el camino libre para que partiera tranquila a sus compromisos. Lo miro sorprendida por la poca pelea que había mantenido aquella mañana y pasado por su lado siguió con su camino.

El solamente la miro marcharse, antes de subir a su coche. No le caía agradable a esa muchacha y no se extrañaba en lo más mínimo debido a las veces que habían peleado en el pasado.

.

_La música en la casa del joven Shields sonaba a máxima potencia debido a la fiesta que realizaba por su concurrido cumpleaños. Tocaron a la puerta y uno de los muchachos que estaba más cerca de esta la abrió._

_Una pequeña joven entro en la casa con la única misión de encontrar al dueño del lugar para declararle su molestia pero no había podido evitar llamar la atención de los hombres del lugar ya que estaba vestida con un Jumper escocés celeste dos dedos por debajo de su precioso trasero, sin mencionar que la remera tenía un escote redondo demasiado llamativo._

_Sin percatarse de que su ropa de entre casa, que solo usaba en el confort del hogar estaba causando estragos, camino decidida hacia donde estaba Darién junto a cinco mujeres descomunales que trataban constantemente de llamar su atención. Cuando encontró su mirada con la de él, este se apartó de su trivial charla ya que le llamaba la atención que estuviese allí y más vestida de esa manera._

_- __Pequeña__- la miro- __¿Viniste a mi fiesta?_

_- __No, vine a pedirte que bajes el volumen__- dijo con una notoria molestia- __Mañana tengo un examen importante y no puedo estudiar con tanto jaleo__._

_- __No puedo hacer nada al respeto__- se encogió de hombros- __La gente se molestara._

_Luego descubriría que aquella era la ocasión en la que Serena más se estaba aguantando el deseo de vociferar que pensaba de él. Lo supo por la expresión de su rostro._

_- __Te odio__- fue lo único que dijo para darse la vuelta y salir del lugar aunque algunos hombres intentaron retenerla para que se quedara con ellos._

.

Pero le interesaba poco lo que opinara de él su vecina. Solo le gustaba exasperarla como diversión. _Nada más_.

Una vez en la empresa, tomo el elevador hasta su piso y camino destilando arrogancia como siempre. Su secretaria le informo que Rei lo esperaba para hablar con él. Al entrar a su despacho la encontró mirando por la ventana. Aquel día llevaba un traje de color carmesí, su cabello negro atado en una cola alta. Lo observo con su típico rostro serio y ambos se saludaron cordialmente.

* * *

_**5 de Julio 2007**_

Serena regresaba agotada de un nuevo día, pero este había sido especial ya que una antigua compañera había llevado a la universidad a su hijo de apenas cuatro meses. Aquel bebé se había reído tan angelicalmente por las morisquetas que ella misma le hizo, que en el fondo de su corazón su sueño más profundo apareció nuevamente en su mente con intensidad. Quería una familia, deseaba tener hijos. Suspiro nostálgica al pensar en sus añoranzas. Faltaba demasiado para ello, ya que ni siquiera tenía una pareja.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando estaba por cruzar la calle. Aguardo a que la señal le permitiera avanzar y continuó su camino en silencio.

* * *

Ambos tomaban un café en una confitería cercana a la empresa. Rei hizo una media sonrisa por el comentario que decía el hijo de su jefe. Aquella mañana se habían dirigido a hacer unas negociaciones en otra empresa apenas inferior que la suya.

- Me ha asombrado tu agresividad al negociar- admitió ella revolviendo su café gentilmente- Es la primera vez que tu padre te envía conmigo y me has dejado sin palabras.

- ¿Tan difícil de creer es que puedo ser tan hábil como el viejo?- consulto en tono de burla.

- Eso no fue lo que me llamo la atención, ya que lo sabía- respondió mostrando una inusual sonrisa- Sin embargo, nunca te había visto empeñado al punto del capricho, en el buen sentido.

Rei le estaba diciendo demasiadas cosas buenas en un solo día para que lo pasara por desapercibido. La reina de hielo no solía ser tan comunicativa en su cotidianidad ni mucho menos amable.

Sus ojos se encontraron intensamente, advirtiéndole que ella estaba cediéndole espacio en su terreno para avanzar. Para su suerte, Darién no era un hombre que pudiera dejar pasar una oportunidad tan segura.

* * *

Ella se encontraba tomado un jugo de naranja para reponerse cuando Lita regreso exhausta para recoger sus pedidos. Andrew le entrego los cinco vasos largos de diversos colores para que ella los acomodara en su bandeja.

Serena se percató que en una mesa la llamaban a su amiga y antes de que entrara en crisis por lo estresada que se encontraba, le informo que ella se encargaría del asunto.

.

Los tres muchachos de traje aguardaban a que los atendieran. Habían tenido una jornada agotadora gracias a la presencia del hijo del Señor Shields quien era un hombre serio, imponente y arrogante.

- Debo decir que me sorprendiste al hacerle frente, amigo- le aseguro Yaten peinando hacia atrás su cabellera rubia oscura.

- Ese engreído piensa que es el dueño del mundo- aseguro el joven a quien le había hablado- Nunca dejaría que perjudicara los negocios de mi padre.

- Al final logramos que fuera un acuerdo bastante parejo- optimizo Taiki como era de costumbre.

Serena llego hacia la mesa cuando vio que Yaten levanta la mano en señal de que aún no habían sido atendidos. Los miro expectante de lo que iban a ordenar mientras sostenía una libreta para no olvidar nada.

- A mi tráeme una cerveza- dijo Yaten finalmente tras revistar la carta.

- Quiero un daiquiri multifrutal- sonrío gentilmente Taiki mientras ella anotaba veloz- me dijeron que los que hacen aquí son sensacionales.

- ¿Tu qué quieres, Seiya?- interrogo pero el solo observaba a la joven que los atendía.

Aquel día Serena llevaba una remera de color marrón, un pantalón capri de jeans desgastado y unas sandalias planas de un marrón un poco más oscuro. Su cabello estaba atado en dos trenzas que le daba un aspecto más inocente.

- Una cerveza- respondió saliendo de su transe.

Sin decir más, Serena les sonrío amablemente como era su costumbre y se fue para entregarle el pedido a Andrew. Seiya la siguió con la mirada, haciendo que sus amigos se percataran de ello.

- ¿Te gusto, verdad?- Yaten le sonreía malvadamente.

- Es muy bonita- acepto sabiendo que era mejor aceptarlo rápido ya que en ese sentido Yaten solía ser muy molesto.

Taiki secundo que era muy linda pero en su voz se notaba que no le interesaba demasiado. Yaten le ánimo para que tratara de hablar con ella, pero Seiya le respondió que no tenía cabeza esa noche para nada, y menos cortejo. Asombrosamente, ambos coincidieron que aquel día había sido infernal.

- Pero otro día… quien sabe- sonrío aun mirándola.

* * *

Se despidió de sus amigos y le deseo a Lita que se mejorara de su jaqueca. Se detuvo en la parte del hall donde se estaban los buzones de los cuatro pisos. Abrió con su llave el que decía "2" y encontró casi todos los sobres con las cuentas a pagar, ya que no había tenido tiempo antes de revisar su correspondencia. En tanto, sintió como la puerta se abría dando paso a Darién quien jugaba con las llaves de su automóvil. Lo ignoro completamente mientras terminaba de tomar la última carta que siempre tedia a atacarse en el interior del buzón.

Darién sonrío al verla esforzarse por sacar la carta atascada y se acercó hasta ella.

- ¿Demasiado para ti?- consulto una vez que estuvo a su lado.

Ella no se molestó en responderle para por fin logara su cometido. Aliso la arrugada carta un poco entre sus manos y miro a su arrogante vecino.

- ¿Tan tarde vuelves?- interrogo Serena en un tono que distaba el interés mientras llamaba al ascensor.

- Me quede entretenido en un asunto- respondió simplemente.

Metió sus cartas en su bolso de cuero marrón y busco la llaves de su hogar, distraída de lo que el hiciera.

- Las trenzas te hacen parecer de quince años- aseguro él- En lo particular, me gusta más como te queda el pelo suelto.

Su rostro mostró una mezcla de confusión y desinterés. No entendía aquel comentario, a ella no le interesaba su opinión de cómo llevar su cabello o en su imagen en general.

- Aja- dijo, mientras subía al elevador y presionaba el botón correspondiente a su piso- Si me disculpas, quiero comer algo y dormir ya que mañana debo levantarme temprano. Un consejo, dile a tu entretenido asunto que no te deje rouge en la mejilla cuando te bese- le recomendó- No querrás que tus otros asuntos se molesten.

Las puertas del elevador se cerraron mientras sentía la profunda carcajada de su vecino.

* * *

_**13 de Agosto 2007**_

Aquella mañana no había tenido clases, pero se había despertado temprano para limpiar su piso, ya que nunca tenía suficiente tiempo. Una vez que termino, cocinó un suculento almuerzo como hacía días no probaba.

Luego de almorzar y dejar la cocina limpia, se dirigió al baño donde preparo un baño con burbujas. Antes de entrar, coloco la música que había en su celular y se relajó con la dulce voz de Celine Dion.

Aprovecho para mimarse. Se colocó cremas en el cutis y baños de crema para el cabello. Cuando salió del baño, cubrió el cuerpo con su crema con olor a rosas, busco en el armario ropa linda, seco su cabello y se maquillo suavemente. No sabía porque se había arreglado tanto, pero en su mente la respuesta era que deseaba sentirse un poco más atractiva. Recordó que debía ir esa tarde al supermercado ya que su despensa estaba casi vacía. Tomo su bolso azul zafiro y se dispuso a partir.

Pero no llego muy lejos ya que Darién llegaba de su trabajo y la freno en cuanto la vio. El pelinegro se sorprendió al verla tan hermosa esa tarde. Llevaba una remera ceñida al cuerpo con unos personajes de la serie Charlie Brown, unos shorts de jeans claro que dejaban ver sus piernas esbeltas, una zapatillas converse de color azul y el cabello suelto dejando que el vaivén de su camina moviera.

- Pequeña, ¿Piensas llamar la atención de alguien esta tarde?- consulto con ambas manos en sus bolsillos- Porque si es así, tengo mucho tiempo disponible hoy.

Serena no se molestó en contestarle e intento continuar su camino pero él se lo impidió obstruyéndole el camino y tomando uno de sus brazos gentilmente. Molesta lo miro conteniendo las ganas de gritarle.

- ¿Qué quieres, Darién? ¿Acaso se te está haciendo una costumbre molestarme más de lo ordinario?- cuestiono irónicamente.

- Tú como siempre tan dulce conmigo- le sonrío aún más.

Ella si era dulce con todo el mundo, excepto con él. Sabía que se lo tenía totalmente merecido pero una vez le gustaría ver una sonrisa autentica de la joven hacia él. Aquella sonrisa que veía que les regalaba sin esfuerzo a todas las personas del barrio. No sabía ciertamente de donde nacía ese pequeño deseo, pero allí estaba en su interior. Palpitando lentamente.

- ¿Podrías dejarme ir de una vez?- suspiro cansada- Debo hacer muchas más cosas antes de ir a trabajar, a diferencia tuya.

Extrañamente, Darién sonrió más por lo dicho. Para su desgracia nunca lograba molestarlo de la misma manera que él a ella. Parecía inmune a sus ataques, en cambios los de él siempre tenían una certera puntería.

- Discúlpame entonces, pequeña- respondió sin el más mínimo tono de arrepentimiento- No sabía que tu vida era tan acelerada.

La dejo ir, dirigiéndose a su casa sin prestarle más atención como si súbitamente ella fuera lo más aburrido del mundo. Lo miro entrar al apartamento para recién reaccionar y continuar con lo que tenía planeado. No sabía que era lo que buscaba al molestándola pero estaba segura que Darién prefería primero muero antes de decírselo.

**Continuara...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo II**

_**13 de Agosto 2007**_

Miro por enésima vez la puerta del bar. Lita siempre llegaba puntual a su turno, pero aquella noche tenía una hora de retraso. Su jefe estaba molesto ya que ni siquiera había llamado para informar nada y Serena temía que quisiera despedirla si llegaba a faltar.

Se dirigió distraída a la mesa que debía atender aun sumida en sus pensamientos. Una vez que estuvo frente a ella, saco de su mente sus preocupaciones y observo que el joven le sonría gentilmente.

- ¿Qué desea pedir, señor?- consulto al solitario muchacho.

- Una cerveza, por favor- solicito Seiya aun admirándola.

Serena anoto en su libreta y le indico que pronto regresaría con la orden. Si perder tiempo, volvió a donde Andrew la esperaba con las demás entregas que debía hacer. Aunque tenía el doble de trabajo, no lograba sacar de su cabeza a Lita. Cuando tuvo un momento libre, le envió un mensaje por su celular para tratar de averiguar la causa de su ausencia.

- Aquí tienes el pedido de la mesa 8 y 13- le informo Andrew al verla concentrada en la pantalla vacía de su celular.

Le sonrió angustiada y tomo la bandeja para dirigirse a aquellas mesas. Primero dejo la cerveza a aquel guapo chico que la miraba fijamente. Supuso que lo hacía porque estaba ansioso por su pedido.

- Gracias- dijo Seiya cuando le dejo lo que le correspondía- ¿Cómo es tu nombre?

- Serena- respondió distraída.

- Dime Serena, ¿Harás algo después de…?

- Lo lamento- interrumpió sin dejar que continuara- pero tengo mucho trabajo que hacer aun.

No quería sonar engreída pero estaba demasiado ansiosa por tener información de Lita que no tenía cabeza para nada más. Seiya descubrió su semblante triste antes de marchar. Ese no era el mejor momento para cortejarla después de todo, pensó.

* * *

Caminaba desganada hacia su hogar, sola. Después de pedirle mil disculpas por no poder acompañarla, Andrew tomo otro camino ya que se dirigía hacia la casa de un compañero a estudiar. Lita no había respondido ninguno sus mensajes, aumentando considerablemente su angustia.

Una risa masculina resonó en el aire seguida de una femenina que ella conocía muy bien. Levanto la mirada para ver como Lita conversaba con Darién en las escaleras de la entrada del apartamento. La joven tenía la nariz levemente roja y sus ojos mostraban rastros de haber estado llorando, pero en ese momento parecía más que entretenida en su conversación con su vecino.

- Buenas noches, pequeña- dijo él.

- ¡Serena!- sonrió al verla parada tan rígida como una escultura de hielo- Te he estado esperando.

Darién le dijo que ahora que ya no estaba sola se retiraba y Lita le dio las gracias por haberle subido el ánimo. El joven abrió la puerta de hierro y se fue por el hall hacia las escaleras. Una vez que su vecino se perdió de la vista de ambas, Serena se acercó con firmes pasos hasta llegar a su amiga para hacerla entrar a su casa sin decirle nada.

- ¿Por qué faltaste hoy al trabajo?- consulto molesta una vez que estuvieron dentro del edificio- ¿Por qué no contestaste ninguno de mis mensajes?

Lita se asombró ante esto último y saco su celular de su cartera para darse cuenta que varios de los mensajes que tenía sin leer eran de su amiga.

- Siento haberte preocupado, Sere- lo dijo verdaderamente apenada- pero déjame que te explique lo que ocurrió.

Media hora después, Serena ya no estaba enfadada con su mejor amiga. Ella había tenido una discusión con su padre ya que este no la dejaba tomar sus propias decisiones, argumentando que mientras viviera bajo su techo se haría lo que él quisiera.

- Por eso, vine enseguida a pedirte si me puedo quedar un tiempo contigo- finalizo con la miraba baja- No fui al trabajo porque no me sentía de ánimos y me la pase llorando toda la tarde en la puerta de tu edificio hasta que llego Darién.

Aquello la dejo notablemente confundida ya que no entendía como alguien tan serio, engreído y egoísta como su vecino lograra animar a su amiga al punto de haberla hecho reír.

- Ahora que lo conozco, creo que fuiste muy injusta con lo que siempre me contaste al respecto de él- opino provocando que casi se ahogara mientras bebía agua.

- ¿Disculpa?- exclamo incrédula.

Lita se alejó lo más que pudo de su amiga ya que le asusto un poco su reacción y por sobre todo la cara que puso. Fue demasiado inesperada.

- No es tan engreído y cretino como tú me dijiste- protesto defendiéndose- Cuando se me acerco, me trato de una manera muy cariñosa y hasta me dijo cosas divertidas para hacerme reír.

Conteniendo las ganas de explotar ante la "traición" de su amiga, dio otro sorbo de agua molesta tratando de controlarse lo más posible. Sus manos temblaban levemente sobre la mesada de mármol.

- Si tú te dejas llevar por el encanto casanova de mi vecino y no le crees a tu amiga de años, es tu problema- se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia las escaleras- Puedes usar el cuarto de huésped, está listo para ser usado.

Lita la observo alejarse a su habitación notablemente molesta. Nunca hablaba demasiado de Darién pero siempre afirmo que era un casanova, engreído y egocentrista. Pero el hombre que se había acercado a ella había sido amable y simpático, aunque un bastante serio. En ningún momento hizo nada desapropiado, ni intento aprovecharse de la situación con su belleza física.

Sonrío ante el temperamento de su amiga. Sabía que estaba molesta, así que decidió ir a su temporal habitación con su pequeño bolso. Mañana arreglaría las cosas con ella.

_**15 de Agosto de 2007**_

Abrió la puerta y salió de su hogar cuidando de no hacer ruido. Había dejado el desayuno listo para Lita quien debía ir a la universidad más tarde. Ya hacía una semana que vivían juntas decidiendo dividir los gastos ya que Lita se negaba a no cooperar.

Aquel día tampoco debía asistir a clases pero tenía una entrevista con una mujer importante que se especializaba en muestras de arte, quien quería ver algunos de sus trabajos. Paro un taxi y le pidió al conductor que la ayudara a subir tres de sus cuadros en el asiento de pasajero. Una vez que terminaron, se dirigió hacia el lugar sin perder tiempo.

* * *

Cuando regreso al mediodía, solo pensaba en lo hambrienta y cansada que estaba. Abrió la puerta, dejo su bolso en uno de los hermosos sillones y camino hacia la cocina pero se sorprendió al ver a Lita preparando el almuerzo. Le resultaba extraño ya que a ese horario debía estar en clases.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- consulto.

- No me sentía muy bien- le explico- Anoche no dormí nada bien, debido a unas pesadillas.

Se sentó en una de las sillas de la pequeña isla que estaba en medio de la elegante cocina y masajeo su hombro derecho y cuello ligeramente. Aquella galería de arte era enorme, absolutamente blanca y magnánima. El ambiente era calmo y elegante, ideal para exponer cualquier tipo de arte. Lo que más le había gustado eran unos ventanales en lo alto de las paredes, que iluminaba todo naturalmente. Un lugar así era difícil de encontrar en una ciudad tan modernista como Manhattan.

Se quitó las bailarinas negras de sus cansados pies para sentir las frescas baldosas que causaron un alivio casi inmediato y suspiro por última vez.

- ¿Hoy fue tu entrevista con la dueña de la galería?- consulto Lita mientras revolvía un poco el arroz.

- Si- sonrió exuberante de alegría- Con la señora Johnson hemos acordado que este sábado organizara una exposición de mis obras. Me dijo que tengo un gran talento.

- ¡Es una excelente noticia!- exclamo contenta.

Llamaron a la puerta, cortando la charla. Serena miro extrañada y fue a atender, sin darle tiempo a Lita de detenerla ya que sentía que la comida estaba por quemarse. La rubia camino rápidamente para no hacer esperar a quien les visitaba pero al abrir la puerta su sonrisa se esfumo al instante. Como de costumbre, se encontraba parado de manera arrogante sosteniendo el saco del traje por sobre su hombro mirándola seriamente. Pero en cuanto la vio, le regalo una sonrisa que distaba de ser verdadera pero no dejaba de ser sexy.

- ¿Qué necesitas?- consulto mirando en otra dirección soltando el aire cansadamente.

- Tu amiga me ha invitado a almorzar- respondió simplemente.

Por unos segundos en su rostro se marcó la misma expresión de cuando un balde de agua helada ha caído encima de ella. Sin embargo, sus modales estaban primero y se corrió para que entrara sin decir una palabra más.

Darién no pudo evitar examinarla mientras entraba. Ese día llevaba un vestido de color azul oscuro muy sobrio y formal, pegado al cuerpo que llegaba hasta la mitad de su muslo. Su cabello estaba recogido en una cola alta, que resaltaba sus bellas facciones. Y sus pies iban descalzos.

Lita apareció lo más rápido que pudo y les dirigió una sonrisa un poco nerviosa al ver la cara de pocos amigos de Serena.

- El almuerzo ya está listo- anunció mientras colocaba los platos en la mesa- Por favor, siéntense.

Ambos obedecieron sin decir ni una sola palabra. Mientras esperaban a que Lita regresara, Serena miraba distraída sus uñas con evidente intención de ignorarlo, en tanto Darién no dejaba de mirarla consiente que ese era su mejor esfuerzo de fingir que no estaba allí, pero sus tensionados hombros le decían lo contrario.

La anfitriona les sirvió un elaborado plato que disfrutaron mucho. Lita trato de mantener una charla con ambos de algún tema que tuvieran en común pero cual agua y aceite, ambos estaba en desacuerdo en muchísimos temas.

En cuanto terminaron de almorzar, Serena pidió disculpas mientras se levantaba del asiento y se fue a descansar ya que en esa mañana había tenido suficiente nervios y alegría mezclada. Lita la miro marchar, para volverse hacia su invitado.

- ¿Siempre se llevan así?- consulto mientras le servía una taza de humeante café- Ambos son muy agradables, no entiendo porque no congenian.

- Es fácil responder esa pregunta- le sonrío débilmente pero sumamente neutro- Ella me odia.

* * *

En la empresa, las cosas con Rei eran cada vez más obvias. Todos hablaban que hacían una pareja perfecta y su padre cada vez más lo impulsaba a que sentara cabeza con la fémina. Rei, por otro lado, no mostraba oposición a que él se acercara a sus terrenos y cada vez que cruzaban mirada podía ver su apetito por él.

- ¿Quieres cenar conmigo esta noche?- consulto mientras firmaba unos papeles en su escritorio, sin mirarla un instante.

- Claro- respondió ordenando la carpeta que tenía en sus manos- Pasa por mi casa a los once en punto.

El pelinegro levanto la vista y curvo levemente sus labios en lo que no llevaba a ser una verdadera sonrisa. Rei jamás podría dejar su lado dominante frente a nadie.

* * *

Serena limpiaba distraída una de las mesas cuando sintió que alguien pasaba por detrás suyo y ocupaba esa mesa. Lo miro por unos segundos, se acordaba un poco de aquel sujeto.

- Hola- saludo tomando asiento.

Por unos segundos se quedó en silencio observándolo. El joven de traje le sonreía dulcemente. Últimamente había ido tres veces a la semana al bar y siempre la trataba con amabilidad y gentileza.

- ¿Que deseas tomar?

- Una cerveza- le sonrío- lo de siempre.

Fue hacia la barra donde Andrew preparaba en una coctelera un trago que le había solicitado Lita. Su amiga la miro y se dio cuenta de la presencia de aquel muchacho.

- ¿Ya llego el de la mesa 8?- rio un poco- Sere, ese muchacho está muerto de amor por ti.

- No hables estupideces- respondió sin mirarla, con un leve sonrojo. Ese tipo de situaciones la ponían incomoda.

- Di todo lo que quieras, pero ese joven siempre se sienta en esa mesa para que solo tú lo atiendas- aseguro con una maligna sonrisa- Además, siempre te está mirando disimuladamente.

No podía negar que eso era verdad. Era tan obvio que hasta ella que era despistada se percataba de las actitudes mal camufladas del joven.

- No me interesa- sentenció- No quiero nada con ningún hombre. Son todos iguales.

- ¡Hey! Estoy aquí ¿sabes?- protesto juguetonamente molesto Andrew- Ten cuidado con lo que dices.

- No eres peligroso, por ahora- aclaro Serena- pero puede que algún día te agarre espontáneamente ese infeliz virus.

* * *

Lita continuaba molestando a Serena, ya que esta no se había separado de su lado a la hora de cerrar el bar, por miedo a que Seiya la invitara nuevamente a salir. Una vez que llegaron al departamento Lita subió por el ascensor ya que quería ganar tiempo preparando la cena en tanto Serena buscaba la correspondencia. Nuevamente la última carta se había atascado al final, por lo que tardo un poco en sacarla. El ruido de las puertas del ascensor abriéndose llamo su atención y vio como Darién acompañaba fuera del edificio a una hermosa joven muy parecida a él.

Como buena actriz que era, fingió que no existían mientras ordenaba los papeles en sus manos y se apresuró a tomar el elevador antes de que Darién estuviera libre para molestarla.

Luego de que Darién despidiera a Rei, miro en dirección de los buzones para descubrir que Serena ya no estaba.

_**18 de Agosto 2007 **_

Todo era oscuro, y eso la asustaba mucho ya que no era capaz de ver su propia mano frente a ella. El frío calaba sus huesos haciéndola tiritar compulsivamente para percatarse que estaba completamente desnuda. Al descubrirse de esa manera, se asustó aún más ya que se sentía demasiado vulnerable. De repente, una tenue luz apareció sobre ella para darle solo un poco de seguridad pero no la suficiente para calmarse.

Miro hacia atrás para encontrar la figura de un hombre. No se distinguía su rostro ya que una sombra lo cubría, pero un sexto sentido le dijo que él la protegería, que con él todo estaría bien. Sin pensarlo dos veces corrió en su dirección y él abrió sus brazos para recibirla cálidamente. Sintió que su abrazo era lo único en la vida que podía llenar el vacío de su corazón. Levanto la vista para agradecer a su salvador el que estuviese a su lado pero se encontró con unos obres azules que conocía perfectamente bien, dejándola rígida.

Bruscamente despertó de aquel sueño. No entendía absolutamente nada pero una necesidad de auto abrazarse la invadió mientras cerraba los ojos.

Miro hacia un costado para descubrir que su despertador daba las diez de la mañana. Aquel día era su tan esperada muestra de arte.

Se vistió presurosa con ropa simple ya que pronto llegaría la gente que debía buscar sus obras.

Lita raramente había desaparecido dejando un sencillo desayuno para ahorrarle la tarea de hacerlo ella misma. Agradecía en días como esos la amabilidad de su mejor amiga.

* * *

Aquella tarde había sido agotadora y una vez que termino con los encargados de transportar sus obras, subió al baño para así comenzar a preparase.

Se envolvió en una suave toalla una vez que salió de la ducha y se dirigió hacia su habitación. Camino a su ropero para ver que vestido se pondría para aquella noche. Suspiro ya que los vestidos que tenía eran todos viejos y pasados de moda. No tenía muchas fiestas importantes a las que asistir a menudo.

Llamaron a la puerta con ansiedad y sin prestar atención dio permiso a que pasara Lita. Esta llevaba una enorme caja de color beige y con un lazo de razo color rosado. Sin perder tiempo, la castaña dejo la caja sobre el somier y aplaudió entusiasmada.

- ¡Te traje una sorpresa!- le informo.

Serena la miro sorprendida pero no tardo en sonreírle agradecida. Con delicadeza, quito las cintas rosadas y quito la tapa para descubrir un vestido de una hermosa tela blanca con aplique de encaje negro por encima. Ansiosa ante lo que parecía ser un hermoso vestido, lo saco y extendió frente a sus ojos.

-Es un regalo de tu madrina- le explico- Cuando llamo el otro día, no pude contenerme y le conté lo de tu muestra. Me pidió el favor de que retirara esto del correo.

El vestido era un strapless blanco con un fino encaje negro que lo cubría en su totalidad. También observo que en la caja había unos zapatos boca de pescado del mismo blanco y una cartera sobre en color negro. Sin dudas debía ser todo muy costoso.

- ¡Es precioso!- exclamo como una niña al admirándolo.

- ¿Qué esperas?- pregunto Lita confundida- Ve a probártelo ahora mismo.

A los pocos minutos Serena apareció con aquel strapless pegado a su cuerpo de una manera que resaltaba su figura. El vestido mostraba sus hombros y como terminaba por arriba de la mitad del muslo dejaba ver sus largas y elegantes piernas.

- ¿Te gusta?- consulto nerviosa.

- Estas preciosa- sonrío orgullosa- Ahora veamos que haremos con tu cabello. Primero debo secarlo.

Su amiga la obligo a sentarse en aquel mueble con espejo para comenzar a peinarlo de una forma que resaltase más su largo cuello. Serena sonrió agradecida por tener personas que la amaran tanto.

* * *

En aquel salón se respiraba un ambiente de elegancia y status social. En la puerta, respiro hondo cobrando valor ya que estaba a punto de perder los nervios. Entro con paso firme y orgulloso al majestuoso lugar. Para su desgracia, no pasó desapercibida en su entrada, especialmente por el sector masculino.

Camino hacia la señora Johnson que la esperaba ansiosa y notablemente alegre. Una vez junto a ella le comento que todos estaban impresionados con su trabajo y más de uno deseaba compara una obra. Feliz ante esta noticia, sonrió cálidamente agradeciéndole por todo lo que había hecho por ella. Sabía perfectamente que a muy pocas personas hacia este tipo de favores y ser ella la elegida entre muchos, era una honra total.

- Desde un primero momento me di cuenta que eres una persona sincera y buena- le respondió con una sonrisa pequeña- Eres la imagen de la hija que nunca tuve y siempre desee.

Serena nuevamente volvió a agradecer. Estaba tan eufórica que no podía ocultarlo en absoluto.

- Aprovechando tu felicidad, te voy a presentar a alguien- le tomo la mano y la guío hacia el otro extremo del salón- Quiere comprar "Laberinto".

Aquella noticia era buena y mala. Buena, porque la señora Johnson la había valuado en un exuberante precio, siendo la obra más cara de la colección. Pero malo, porque amaba ese cuadro. Recordaba cada pincelada y la motivación que había requerido para lograr el gran trabajo.

Un hombre alto y de cabello negro miraba la obra con una copa de champagne en su mano, dando la espalda a ambas mujeres. Algo llamo la atención de Serena: esa silueta le era muy familiar. La señora Johnson toco gentilmente el omoplato del sujeto y este dio media vuelta para descubrir a las féminas con sus ojos zafiros.

- Serena, él es mi hijo Darién Shields- los presento ajena a la mirada de asombro de su acompañante- Darién, ella es la artista Serena Wilson, quien pinto el cuadro que quieres comprar.

Darién actuando de forma como si no la conociera, extendió su mano en forma de saludo. Ante esto, no podía comportarse como lo hacía habitualmente ya que ese maldito era hijo de la señora Johnson. Una vez que su mano estuvo encerrada entre la suya áspera, se inclinó y deposito un beso con gentileza.

- Todo un placer conocerla, Señorita Wilson- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, entre hechizante y odiosa- Es usted muy hermosa.

- Muchas gracias, Señor Shields- respondió ocultando el brote de sonrojo y molestia- Es usted muy amable.

Incomoda dejo de mirarlo y le entrego su atención a la mujer que los acompañaba. No había duda que la Señora Johnson había sido una mujer muy hermosa en su juventud, ya que aún tenía esos rasgos finos y diplomáticos, sin mencionar que era tan esbelta aun como una mujer que apenas entraba a los treinta.

- Pero usted es Johnson…

- ¿Te preguntaras porque no me denomino la "Señora Shields"?- le dijo riendo- Hace siete años que estoy separada el padre de Darién. Por ello utilizo mi nombre de soltera.

Darién no parecía inmutado por lo que su madre contaba, al contrario. En su mirada Serena creyó ver chispa de orgullo.

Uno de los asistentes de la Señora Johnson se acercó para informarle algo a su oído, de manera discreta. La mujer pidió disculpas a Serena por abandonarla pero se la confío a su hijo. Una vez que se fue, Darién volvió a mirar la obra en la pared.

- Me sorprende el talento que tienes- dijo serio.

¿Eso era un halago? ¿Del señor mi-hobbie-es-verte-cabreada? No, eso era sarcasmo muy bien disfrazado. Nunca esperaría algo de ese hombre, a no ser un golpe anímico.

- ¿Creíste que para lo único que servía era para ser tu payazo?- consulto molesta pero en tono bajo y disimulado.

- Lo dije en serio- la miro intensamente.

Se quedó rígida por unos segundos. El rostro de Darién mostraba algún tipo de cansancio, como si no aguantara más algo. Pero no tuvo tiempo de preguntar, ya que una mujer hermosa lo abrazo delicadamente del brazo.

Era la mujer más hermosa que jamás había visto en su vida. Como una estrella, su cabellera brillaba suelto en un tono ébano. Su piel suavemente dorada y sus labios de un intenso rojo sangre. Sin embargo sus ojos azules eran lo más destacable, iguales a los de Darién. Era la joven de la otra noche.

Portaba un vestido rojo largo, con un escote en forma de corazón y entallado a su cuerpo, dejando poco a la imaginación. No era muy atrevido pero dejaba un impacto muy sobrio y sexy a la vez.

- Rei, te presento a Serena Wilson- dijo sin mostrar interés en presentarlas- Señorita Wilson, ella es Rei Archer.

La pelinegra que al principio la miraba con una mezcla de seriedad y superioridad, dejo de hacerlo para sonreír animada. Esto pareció desconcertar hasta a Darién quien nunca la había visto de esa manera.

- ¿Usted es la Señorita Wilson?- consulto emocionada, muy raro en ella- He visto toda sus obras aquí expuestas y debo decir que me han fascinado cada una de ellas. Tiene un talento excepcional.

- Muchas gracias- sonrió, pero le causó sorpresa el evidente cambio de actitud- Si me permiten iré en búsqueda de algo para tomar.

Ninguno de los dos pelinegros dijo nada para retenerla por más tiempo. Rei solo sonrío un poco más y Darién continuo inmóvil con sus manos escondidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

* * *

Ya estaba exhausta. Había conocido a muchas personas importantes aquella noche y estaba exultante de alegría porque muchos de sus cuadros se habían vendido a precios muy altos, especialmente su amado Laberinto.

Se encontraba en uno de los balcones del antiguo edificio, bebiendo de su alargada copa. Sus pies estaba algo adoloridos de tanto estar parada así que se apoyó ligeramente contra el barandal de mármol blanco. Saco de su cartera su celular y miro la hora. Apenas había pasado dos horas.

- ¿Estas cansada ya?- consulto a su lado.

No lo había visto llegar, lo que provoco que se sorprendiera trastabillando un poco. Se paró recta nuevamente, en guardia. Darién sonrío un poco, divertido con su reacción.

- ¿Qué quieres?- interrogo velozmente. No deseaba estar cerca de él, se sentía extrañamente nerviosa.

- Vine a tomar un poco de aire ¿Te molesta?

Suspirando, negó con la cabeza. ¿Quién era para decirle al hijo de la dueña del lugar que quería el balcón para ella sola? Un pequeño silencio se formó entre ambos y aunque sonara raro no era nada incómodo.

- ¿Dónde crees que debo colocar mi nuevo cuadro?- dijo por fin Darién.

- No lo sé- admitió mirándolo- Puede que quede bien en tu sala de estar.

Nuevamente hubo silencio. Era tan extraño estar cerca de él y que no la estuviese molestando como de costumbre. No entendía esa faceta de Darién pero creía que se trataba puramente de mantener una apariencia porque estaba frente a sus "iguales".

- ¿Por qué no estas con tu pareja?- pregunto repentinamente, sin lograr detener su inoportuna curiosidad.

Darién no respondió, ni siquiera la miro. Entonces decidió seguir su ejemplo e imaginar que no estaba a su lado. Bajo la cabeza y miro los dedos de sus pies por la pequeña boca del zapato.

Sin embargo, súbitamente sintió unas manos que se colocaban en su cintura y unos zapatos negros frente a los suyos. Subió la mirada pero luego se arrepintió, ya que sintió como unos labios la besaban suavemente.

Sus ojos se encontraban tan abiertos como un plato pero lentamente se fueron cerrados mientras su cuerpo se relajaba de una manera narcótica con las caricias en su cintura en tanto una descarga eléctrica recorría su columna vertebral.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Hola!**

**Agradezco profundamente a Akari29 y Marissa por su apoyo inicial y por tomarse la molestia de dejarme sus reviews que me llenaron de alegría. Gracias!**

**Miko Fleur**


End file.
